Naruto Wolf Angel Chronicles Episode 1
by sasukegal4593
Summary: Sasuke Love Fanfic. n.n


Naruto: Wolf Angel Chronicles 

story and art by Cheyenne Uchiha

Episode 1

"Okay," said Iruka sensei. "That's it for today's meeting, but don't forget to fill out your forms for your upcoming test or else you may not get to participate in the upcoming progress exams, remember, everyone"  
Naruto(thinking); geez, Iruka-sensei, put a cork in it, you've been talking all day, this is so boring.  
Sakura(thinking); I can't believe we've been sitting here three hours.  
Sasuke looks annoyed.

They finally leave, but Naruto stops dead in his tracks, as if...something just occured to him in his mind.  
Naruto; guys, there's something.  
he hold his head. "...Really strange, like this wierd feeling that I have, as if something's about to happen...something not good or bad, just something"  
Sasuke: What the hell are you murmuring about, you idiot?  
Naruto takes off into the woods."Come on, guys, it's this way"  
Sakura; Naruto! Ugh, he is so immature...like a little kid.  
Naruto stops for a moment, to make sure that his teammates were following him. "Come on, hury up"  
Sasuke; you idiot, what are you doing?

Naruto runs and runs, his friends at his heels.  
Until finally, he enters the forest. He stops.  
"You moron," Sakura pants,"what...are you"  
They stop to see a girl, sitting next to a lake. She has pale skin and dark curly blackish-brunette hair that is longer than shoulder length, long as Sakura's before she cut it. She looks over at them to reveal her blue eyes. She looks shocked that someone has found her. She has a black jacket and a black netted shirt under it, and a black skirt and black short ights under it. Her complection is still however visibly pale.  
Naruto; You! What are you doing here?! ...How about some answers?  
Sasuke notices the Leaf Village headband. "Hey, Naruto, she's a Leaf Ninja...and by the looks of it, a genin"  
Sakura; Yeah, Sasuke-kun's right. Even though I've never seen her before.  
Girl; I'm newly a chunin, actually.  
She has a soft voice and looks away, as if sad that she had to speak. Sakura gives her an akward look.  
Sakura(thinking) ; Geez, what's her problem?  
Silence fills the air.  
Naruto; Hey, answer me why don't ya? Or we'll fight right here right now.  
The girl looks away. Sasuke(thinking) ; That look in her eyes...just now, it was blood lust. I can see why Naruto has a wierd feeling from this girl. Now that I think about it, I do get an uneasy feeling from her...but mabye it's just because that bonehead said so much.  
Sasuke; Naruto, leave her alone.  
Naruto; I want to know who you are, or I WILL fight you, Leaf Shinobi or not.  
Girl; My name is Cheyenne.  
Naruto; Okay, what are you doing here?  
Cheyenne says nothing.  
Naruto; Okay, then...you asked for it!  
He jumps up."Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
Three more Narutos appear.  
Sasuke; You idiot!  
The Narutos all aim for her, and...fall on top of her, pounding her.  
poof!  
It was a substitution jutsu.  
The clones disappear.  
Naruto; huh? What happened? Where'd she go?  
Sasuke sighs sarcastically. "I'm not sure, but I think she used a substitution jutsu...jackass"  
Naruto; huh?  
Sakura; you are so immature!  
Naruto laughs uncomfortabley. "Ahahaha"  
The girl, Cheyenne, suddenly appears, jumped out from behind the tree. She has a kunai in her right hand. Naruto turns around and sees her, but it's too late.  
Sasuke grabs the girl by the wrist, and slams her into the tree. poof!  
It was simply another substitution jutsu.  
Sasuke(thinking) ; geez, this girl doesn't take any chances.  
Sakura; you two just scared her, you moron, Naruto! You have absolutely no consideration for anyone, do you? No, you don't because your a big jerk and-  
She stops. Kakashi walks up to them.  
Kakashi; Hey, guys, what a coincidence. Why are you all here? Naruto; Sensei, uh-  
Kakashi; I was supposed to meet a girl here about your all's age. Her name is Cheyenne, she's an American, so she's differant looking, to say the least. Sasuke; Does she have dark hair and blue eyes with pale skin?  
Kakashi; Why, yes. Don't you pay attention to details, Sasuke? Such details.  
He chuckles.  
Kakashi; But where is she now?  
Sakura; Naruto scared her off!  
Kakashi laughs. "Nah, she's just hiding. Cheyenne, it's okay. Wherever you are, Naruto didn't mean whatever it is that he said.  
Everyone looks around. They finally see a small wolf pup come out of the bushes. poof!  
Cheyenne; Yes, Kakashi-san.  
Kakashi; Are you okay?  
Cheyenne nodds.  
Kakashi; Okay, I have some paper work left to fill out concerning you. There's just a few more questions left, but you ran off before I could finish asking you.  
Cheyenne; I...had some stuff to take care of.  
Sasuke; Kakashi, is this girl really a Leaf chunin? Kakashi nodds, then turns to Cheyenne. "I just need to know one last thing...are you comfortable with assasination missions?  
Cheyenne gives a faint nodd.  
Kakashi fills out some sort of form."Okay, that's all I need to know. Since you just got here, you'll need a tour of the village, won't you"  
Cheyenne shrugs.  
Kakashi; Naruto, since you caused such a rucus, apparantly, you show her around town. Okay"  
Naruto nodds reluctantly. "Yes, sensei...I thought she was"  
Kakashi; I understand...just go. Cheyenne, don't worry, you can trust him.  
Naruto nodds and then walks off with Cheyenne.  
Sasuke; I don't trust her. Kakashi;Don't you worry, she's not a threat. I know for a fact that she isn't, so don't worry. You paid an awfully lot of attention to her physical appearance, didn't you?  
Sasuke; What of it?  
Sakura; That's just being observant... but in all seriousness, has the girl eve heard of a tanning bed?

Naruto, after giving Cheyenne a tour, sits next to her on a park bench. Naruto; Are you okay? I'm seriously sorry about attacking you and all.  
Cheyenne gives a faint smile. "I'm okay...and I understand"  
Naruto; So, how do you like the village?  
Cheyenne; I love it, I'm proud to call this place my new home...I'm just a bit quiet that's all.  
Naruto; Why the long face? Don't worry-you can tell me what's on your mind!  
Cheyenne; I'm fine, really.  
Naruto; So, what kind of stuff are you into?  
Cheyenne; ...Pokemon.  
Naruto; Okay. Where are you staying?  
Cheyenne; I ...uh.  
Naruto; Don't tell me that...you don't have a place yet? Not even an apartment?  
Cheyenne shakes her head.  
Naruto; Oh god, your left out in the cold, aren't you? Cheyenne gets a worried look on her face.  
Naruto; I know-my apartment complex...there's no landlord, you just pay an electric bill...there's an empty apartment next to mine, if you wanna move in. Cheyenne; Really? Thank you.  
The two smile.  
Naruto; See? Everything'll be okay!

Across the park, behind a tree, an ever-careful Sasuke listens in.  
Sasuke(to himself) ; This girl...

To be continued in Episode 2


End file.
